1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating out radioisotope thallium-201 and, more particularly, to a device for separating out high-concentration radioisotope thallium-201.
2. Related Prior Art
Thallium-201 hallous chloride can be absorbed by and collected in myocardium fast so that it can not only be used in myocardial imaging for diagnosing heart diseases but also in tumor imaging and other diagnosis. Therefore, thallium-201 is one of the most popular radioisotopes in the nuclear medicine.
As discussed in Qaim S. M., Weinreich R. and Ollig H., Production of Tl-201 and Pb203 via Proton Induced Nuclear Reaction on Natural Thallium, International Journal of Applied Radiation and Isotopes, 30 (1979), pp. 85-95, thallium-201 is obtained by washing which inevitably gets impurities in the thallium-201. Therefore, the purity of the resultant thallium-201 is low.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.